


Coffee Date

by Omniblacklight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, First Meetings, I bleep first names like in Kill Bill, MsPaint has no pairings?, Random Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omniblacklight/pseuds/Omniblacklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowman meets an interesting character at the flower shop, they talk over coffee, and a friendship begins.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>> There is no smut or even kissing in this, it was meant to be sweet and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to write more similar to this later, just oddly felt for something really nice, like to show a developing relationship or something. I don't know it doesn't make canonical sense at all but whatever. I hope you enjoy!

The story had started in the flower shop. MsPaint had almost finished placing a very large order for new vases and bouquets to fill them. As snowman entered the shop the bells above the door chimed. The white man behind the counter raised his hand to her. "Ah, Ms.Snowman, I'll be with you in one moment."  
  
Snowman looked to the woman causing her wait. At first she felt slightly angry, taking a draw from her cigarette holder and breathing it out in the same slow motion though smoking was not allowed inside as she walked to the short round woman still scribbling on the paper.  
   
The very mention of her name should have had the woman scampering off, the man behind the counter was becoming increasingly worried. "U-uh miss, could you move...I mean... Someone...Uh.." He was at a loss for what to do, and the small woman hummed softly. "Almost finished, a little patience never killed anyone."  
  
Snowman wanted to prove her wrong but her voice. It was so sweet, so kind, she chewed on the mouthpiece and waited however.  
  
Finally the woman finished, handing off the paper after making sure the address and everything was correct. "That should do it. Thank you so much, please make sure it is delivered early in the morning!" She then turned and nodded her head to Snowman, "I am sorry to make you wait." The woman then went completely around Snowman, smiling and humming.  
  
Snowman was stunned. The woman had to know who she was, no idiot was stupid enough not to know. Yet she was chipper around her, _smiled at her_ , and _made her wait her turn_. Snowman watched the woman leave and completely ignored the shop keep, even as he hurriedly prepared her usual black and red hybrid roses on a backdrop of the greenest fern leaves in stock.  
  
"Excuse me.."  
  
The woman looked up from the place she stood at bus stop, her clutch in front of her, smile still on her face. "Oh hello!" Snowman chewed the mouthpiece again. This woman...How strange. Got under her skin much like Slick could without even trying. It was worth a shot. How often did she find someone brave enough to be in her company? _Everyone else at the bus stop looked scared shitless, some had already left to walk in favor of having to stand near the great Snowman..._  
  
"Come, have some coffee with me."  
  
The woman looked at the bus schedule, to Snowman, then back again. "Alright..." She turned, smiling brightly again and holding out her hand. "I'm *****"  
  
Snowman's lips curled and she placed a long kiss on the woman's hand, drawing out a beautiful shade of pink to her cheeks. "*****"  
  
~  
  
The two fell into easy conversation at the coffee shop for about an hour. It was a nice change. None of the other felt had anything remotely interesting to say, it was as if everyone already accepted it. They'd have to die, and they would die, one after the other, until Snowman was left. Then she'd die, and Lord English's monstrous form would rise after the last corpse fell.  
  
That didn't mean they couldn't find some normalcy, Snowman believed she was entitled to it for once in her life.  
  
The conversation shifted to work after Snowman questioned why MsPaint placed such a large order at the flower shop. She learned that she keeps a good stock of vases, and replaces flowers as often as she can.  
  
"It sounds as if you work for someone very particular."  
  
"Oh not at all, he's very easy going but-he's.. My employer is..Well I am not at all badmouthing or judging him but sometimes he does the strangest things." MsPaint said while waving a hand, watching the cream in her coffee swirl. This woman was kind, soft spoken and sweet. She reminded Snowman of a mother. "Sometimes he rants about fourth walls and puppets.. Others he comes out, dressed up in horns and painted up, smashes the beautiful flowers I set out earlier, returns to his room, and instructs me to liquefy candies into _soup_." She laughed, taking a drink, "but he is a good person."  
  
"Unfortunately my employer is awaiting our death." MsPaint looked confused and worried, but the taller woman waved a hand dismissingly. "Dear do you have any idea who I am?"  
  
"Of course you are *****, you are a slightly impatient woman happening to love flowers and coffee with exactly half a package of sugar." MsPaint laughed quietly behind her own coffee mug. The ignorance of the woman surprised Snowman, but she smiled, smoke slipping through her teeth. "Everyone else looks _fearful_ of me, should that not frighten you somehow?" MsPaint shrugged softly. "But you're not frightening!" She almost shouted, quickly lowering her voice. "I'm sorry. I get this feeling like, well.. Maybe..Like you're sad, worried... Is-should I know something? Ah, I'm sorry, it isn't my place." She looked down, smoothing out the corners of her napkin neatly.  
  
Polite but firm, a motherly housekeeper, someone with insight on even a complete stranger. Rarely does one cross paths with someone like this, and more often than not those people are simply looked through and forgotten.  
  
Snowman wanted to be selfish and _hate_ her for it. Why should she be one of those with inner peace and bring happiness to anyone they come in contact with even for a sliver of time? While her lips would curl into a sneer at the slightest flinch inside she hated it. She wanted to feel the way this woman did, if only for a while. To feel her smile make another smile instead of snivel. Snowman wanted to be selfish and hate her, but she couldn't. That should make it worse.  
  
Snowman watched MsPaint's gaze shift to the window, watching the bus leave. She sighed and slumped her head down. The taller woman thought a moment. It was her fault MsPaint missed the bus, it was the least she could do. "Allow me to give you a ride."  
  
~  
  
The conversation couldn't be more pleasant to hear. Snowman brought up the Midnight crew and MsPaint became very animated about it, still beautifully unaware of Snowman's profession _somehow_ (8s on the hubcaps, 8on her hat for goodness sake). She had met Slick and his boys (she remembered Slick's name because of his foul mouth), and thought Slick deserved to have his mouth washed with soap, but she didn't tell him so because he had already broke several things inside the store she was picking up her employer's repaired clock and thought he was too dangerous to deal with.  
  
"I have considered gouging at least one of his eyes out a couple times..." Snowman admitted, tapping her finger on the steering wheel as she _patiently_ waited behind another vehicle. "I've met him a couple times, I haven't decided what to gouge his eye out with yet." She had a few ideas.  
  
MsPaint laughed, thinking it a joke. "Oh that's _terrible_! You would have to say something before doing it. -ahem-" She cleared her throat and tried making her voice smooth low and silky like Snowman's, but ended up sounding like a squeaky sugar hyped childlike version of her instead. "Slick, what's that in your eye? _-hm-_ Hold still, there's something in your eye. _-hehe-_ Will you take a look at this for me?" She laughed and brought her hands to her cheeks, shaking her head. "Oh that's so terrible."  
  
"Ah, here we are." She pulled up to a drive just outside of a large iron gate. MsPaint thanked her for the ride and unbuckled her seatbelt. "I had a pleasant time, it was wonderful meeting you *****." Snowman said before the woman could close the door. MsPaint smiled. "Very enjoyable, we should do it again sometime."  
  
With that the short woman turned and Snowman drove away before seeing her enter the gate. Snowman knew it wouldn't be much longer, she'd be gone. But she could enjoy what time she did have left. Especially with such an interesting character around.  
  
Driving away she chuckled, thinking how Slick would react. Probably the same as usual. Stand there and take it.  
 _  
~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this one. Will there be a next time? Are they destined to be friends or something more? Find out next time dun dun duuuun... 
> 
> Sorry lol


End file.
